Mysterious love:Rewritten
by Eridor4me
Summary: Love doesn't always begin with firsts.Sakura tries to move on with Sasuke. Naruto a boy with a dream for Sakura to notice him and love him. Will Naruto's dream come true? Read this fic for you to find out NaruXSaku
1. True Colors

This is the newly updated NaruXSaku "Mysterious Love" I updated it coz of the reviews. I know it's a cute story… Hehe… Sorry for the sudden change now I cut off the "LEMONS" if you want some lemons I will also write a cute story with many lemons… I'm not actually a NarutoXSakura fan. I just like paring them to annoy my friends… hehehehe I'm a true NaruXHina fan so I'll make a NaruXHina Fanfict just for you NaruXHina fanatics!!! And for the fangirls who like yaoi just maybe I'll post a story of my friend who loves yaoi very much. She like, have 50 stories of Yaoi.

BACK TO FANFICTION WORLD hehehe

Naruto Loved Sakura since he met her. Sakura now is trying her best to Forget Sasuke and move on. Will she be successful in moving on? Will Naruto help her with this?

Naruto- Well respected Ninja in Konoha. Now got one of his goals, to be noticed by people and to be respected. He lived his youth full of sorrow.

Sakura- A High Class Medical Ninja. Thought to be the weakest girl ninja of Konoha. Now she improved greatly and shocked all. Even her mortal enemy Ino got jealous of her. Now she is calm, quiet, and doesn't annoy Naruto much… "MUCH!!!"

True Colors: (Updated)

Sakura wakes up with the sun shining on her face but it was still very early

"Another day…" Sakura said and stood up to have a good stretch.

She first walks off to her bathroom. She undressed herself and went to her shower room.

"Ooohhh… The water is very cold" Sakura exclaimed while shivering

After some showering Sakura remembered Sasuke. She hated remembering Sasuke. Her first love, who left her, and refused to come back.

"He picked to obtain power the easy way. He thought to have tremendous power to obliterate his brother." Sakura thought considerately

"But I couldn't blame him, Itachi exterminated all of the members of the Uchiha clan. Even his own mother and father."

Sakura turned off her shower and place on a pink towel with a Haruno symbol. She stepped out of her bathroom. She took off her towel and neatly placed it on her bed and looked at herself on the mirror naked.

"I don't know why Sasuke didn't fall in love with this kind of body" She quietly said while placing her hands on every curve of her body.

"I know!!! Coz he's a jerk!!!" Her inner Sakura shouted out

Sakura then dressed up. She wore her favorite red kimono. On top of it a black leather jounin vest which she always have to wear to confirm villager that she had to be respected because she is a class B medical jounin of Konoha.

After dressing up she fixed herself some food for breakfast. She cooked some eggs and a slice of bread. She also fixed herself a glass of juice.

"ITADAKIMASU" and started eating.

Now, she is alone with her own house and she lives independently. Her Mother and Father Is already diseased because of a crucial war. One of her most unforgettable tragic memory. The other one is when Sasuke left her and Konoha.

Sakura then remembered Naruto. Sakura thought of it, Naruto loved her since he met her and Sakura just keeps on ignoring him and not giving him a chance to let him say his true feelings. Although Sakura new about Naruto having a crush on her but she just keeps on making him look like he is always under everything and making him look stupid all the time. Sakura then remembered all the times when she was having a fun time with Naruto. She never gave a chance to notice Naruto's achievements. She only notice Sasuke's and even if Naruto did all the work she still praise Sasuke.

After Eating

She then went to Tsunade's office because Sakura is a student of Tsunade in Medics. She saw Naruto talking with Tsunade about his new mission. Both of them looked at Sakura as if they didn't know Sakura was coming.

"Oh! Sakura you're here! Just the right person." Tsunade yelled out.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and Raised her Eyebrow.

"For What?" Sakura questioned

"Naruto needs a company for his mission. If you would be kind to company him. Every ninja now needs a medical Nin to Company him/her right? " Tsunade Replied

"Oh! Ok I'll go. And… What's the mission? And where?" Sakura asked calmly

"You'll have to guard Konoha's gates because Orochimaru deliberated an attack at Konoha and he said he'll be sending some men to attack Konoha" Tsunade Explained

"Ok" Sakura Replied

"Well that's done. Your mission you'll start this afternoon so go get practicing before afternoon for you to be ready for later." Tsunade then fixed some papers for their mission.

Naruto and Sakura went outside for some walk in the park.

"So Sakura what do you want to do?" Naruto Asked .

"I Don't Know…" Sakura Replied.

"Ah! I Know Let get a bowl of Ramen." Naruto Exclaimed Excitedly.

"It will be my treat!" Naruto Added.

"Naruto, You Haven't Change a bit. You still act childishly." Sakura replied and tried to walk away

"I'm sorry, is it something I said" Naruto was very confused of what's happening with Sakura

"Just leave me Alone" Sakura whimpered

Sakura then ran away from Naruto and went into the forest. Sakura was leaping from one tree to another. Eventually Naruto chased her.

All the chasing stopped when Sakura got very tired and fell down a tree, but luckily Naruto was there and caught her.

"Sakura… I know now why you act like that." He said while he was carrying Sakura

"I could handle myself" Sakura then tried to stand up but failed. Naruto helped her sit up and placed her on a branch and sat beside her.

"I know, you're trying to forget everything about Sasuke. Right?" Naruto Sincerely asked.

"Naruto…" Sakura then slowly cried and her eyes slowly dazzled and tears starts to flow from her bright green eyes.

"It's ok" Naruto replied and fixed Sakura's hair

"Naruto... I don't know why... I just can't take him out of my mind." Sakura's head laid in Naruto's Chest and began to weep.

"You'll get over it, that's why I'm here. Just call me if you need a friend to stand-by you." Naruto whispered in her ears then hugged Sakura.

"I don't know why I teased and make you look bad before. Maybe it's because I want Sasuke to notice me. I'm very sorry Naruto for what I have done those past years. Please Forgive me." Sakura then cried louder

"You don't need to be sorry about that. I already understand your situation." Naruto replied.

"Thank you Naruto..." Sakura softly kissed Naruto on the lips

And Naruto blushed. Sakura, her long dreamt girl. Finally kissed him. This is what he wanted those past years. But he doesn't want to think about that stuff now. Sakura needs a friend to comfort her that's why I'm here.

"Naruto… Thank you very much for trying to make me move on. But I couldn't do that now. I still have to comprise enough time for this." Sakura replied.

"That's ok, I'll help you move on. Even if I have to company you. Just call me and like I said I will just be there waiting to help you in anything." Naruto explained sincerely.

'Thank you Naruto" Sakura then hugged Naruto and began to weep again.

Sakura then begun to weaken.

"You'll need some rest. I'll bring you to my apartment" Naruto Requested and Carried Sakura on his back

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura then past out

"I know you're very tired I'll let you rest for a while, you really need it." Naruto whispered at Sakura's ear

Naruto brought Sakura in his Apartment for her to rest. And fixed his room for Sakura to be comfortable.

After a little While Sakura Sat up and smelled something very Familiar from Naruto's kitchen.

"Ramen… I know that smell anywhere" Sakura then stood up and fixed her hair by a mirror like what she always do in her house after waking up.

"Here's our Lunch!!!" Naruto Yelled out

"Lunch!?" Sakura Exclaimed. She thought it was already a new day.

"Yes! It's just 12:30 PM" Naruto then was preparing the table

"Sorry for the little table, I usually eat by myself." Naruto Added

"That's ok" Sakura smiled.

Both of them sat down and begin to eat

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" Naruto yelled

And they ate their lunch. One bowl of ramen for each. Sakura was staring at Naruto while eating

"What?" Naruto asked

"Oh Nothing…" Sakura replied

"Oh! Ok" Naruto then continued eating

Naruto and Sakura then went to their mission in Konoha's gates. Naruto first practiced shooting very far shots with his Kunais. After one shot Naruto luckily shot a ninja on a tree. He realized that the ninja came from The Sound country because of its forehead protector. Naruto immediately alerted Sakura for their mission is going to begin.

Many ninja's came and attacked Naruto and Sakura. Since their the only ninjas protecting the gates of Konoha, they felt outnumbered. But still they tried to defend it. Naruto got few shots of kunais at his back and still continued to fight. Sakura used her most powerful attack which is "Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu" and wiped out numbers of ninjas. Naruto used his forte "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he used it to kill many ninjas faster. After wiping up all the sound ninjas a big explosion shocked both Naruto and Sakura. They saw a huge serpent trying to ram through the gates and Naruto and Sakura immediately. Naruto used his Rasengan to kill the serpent but it just bruised the it. Sakura helped by her "Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu" Technique but failed and the serpent got a chance and tackled Sakura. Sakura got slammed through the walls and was injured. Naruto began to release Kyuubi's intense chakra because Naruto got very furious of what the serpent just did. Naruto used his intense Rasengan and finally killed the serpent. Naruto immediately brought Sakura to the hospital for her to be treated. After some hours of waiting the medical nin who treated Sakura stepped out from the room where Sakura was treated.

"She will be fine Naruto, don't worry." The medic nin said calmly

Naruto was relieved of what he just heard and hurriedly went inside the room where Sakura is.

"Are you alright now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto don't worry" Sakura replied weakly

"Hope you'll be better tomorrow" Naruto sincerely said

"Thankyou Naruto" She replied

Evening

Naruto got tired because of the fight and fell asleep with Sakura in the medic room.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Sakura began to tap Naruto's back as she was trying to wake him up

Naruto woke up and was in shock of him seeing Sakura already fine.

"Naruto I'm already fine, thanks for accompanying me." Sakura said and smiled

"Do you like me to fetch you to you're house?" Naruto asked

"Thankyou Naruto" Sakura agreed

When Naruto and Sakura was about to arrive they saw Sakura's house all ruined up and was totally demolished. Both of them was in shock.

"Naruto how will I…" Sakura not completing her sentence with a big gulp

"You can stay in my apartment!" Naruto requested

"But it would be very…" Sakura not completing her sentence again because she was very shocked

"That's alright Sakura" Naruto smiled

"Ok" Sakura agreed and followed Naruto to his apartment

At Naruto's apartment

"Sorry if it's very messy" Naruto very embarrassed

"That's alright. I'll help you clean up" Sakura requested

"Thankyou Sakura" Naruto Gave a big smile and started cleaning his room where they will sleep

It's kinda' odd for Sakura to sleep with Naruto. Naruto was totally blushing because of this. This is the first time for someone to sleep with him and this someone had to be a girl. Sakura was also blushing and wondering of what Naruto was thinking.

After cleaning up

Naruto and Sakura began to fix themselves before sleeping. Sakura asked permission to use Naruto's bathroom for her to take a bath. Naruto agreed and was totally blushing because a girl for the first time was going to use his bathroom. Sakura again wondering of what Naruto was thinking.

Sakura then stepped inside Naruto's bathroom and started to undress herself. While she was half naked Naruto went in.

"Oh Sakura just going to get something"

Naruto thought Sakura was already inside the shower room and entered. As Naruto entered the bathroom he was shocked to see Sakura Half Naked and Sakura Blushed Furiously and quickly got hold of her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura slapped Naruto and he flanged through the open door and went straight to his bed.

"So sorry Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto immediately closed the door.

Sakura blushed furiously and started to continue undressing but still she is very shock of what just happen. Naruto saw her half naked!

"It was also my fault, I didn't lock the door" Sakura thought

Sakura then entered the shower room and began to shower.

After some minutes…

Sakura finished showering and dressed up. She wore a pink silk dress, she didn't wear anything just that dress and underwear of course. Sakura Stepped out of the bathroom and saw Naruto already on bed snoozing. Sakura thought of it first as rude but she thought that it was wrong not to let him sleep because he battled many ninja's that afternoon. Sakura then laid on Naruto's king size bed. There was so much space so Sakura felt a little bit comfortable. Sakura was furiously blushing when she saw Naruto's sleeping figure beside her. Just when Sakura was about to close her eyes she felt Naruto Snuggling her. She tried to get out of Naruto's grip but failed. She just slept it away.


	2. A visit

This is the newly updated chapter two of Mysterious Love:Rewritten. No more lemons guys so I'm very sorry for removing it and please review my fanfic. I love this chapter and I hope you'll like it too.

A bad visit

Morning

Sakura woke up and saw Naruto still snuggling her. Sakura felt nature calling her and immediately stood up releasing Naruto's grip. She then went to the bathroom and began to do her ummm… business. After that she went to take a shower and didn't bother asking permission from Naruto anymore coz she doesn't want to wake Naruto up anymore. She undressed her self and after some minutes Sakura was all naked the door screeched and someone entered.

"NARUTO!!! Don't dare to come in! Someone is trying to shower here" Sakura yelled out

The person didn't answer back and continued to come in. Sakura then grabbed her towel and placed it around her body.

"NARUTO!!! YOU, PERVERT!!!" Sakura exclaimed

Sakura then looked at the person coming in. She saw someone and grabbed her and placed that persons hand on Sakura's mouth so Sakura can't make a sound. Sakura bit the persons' hand.

"Naruto!!! Help!!!" Sakura yelled out with outmost fear

Naruto immediately woke up and instantly wore his jacket and ran to where Sakura is, and he saw…

"You!!!" Naruto furiously looked at the persons figure and put out a kunai from his pocket

"Naruto!!!" the person replied

"Don't dare hurt Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled out wrathfully

"Naruto!!! Help!!!" Sakura weakly said

"Shut up you whore!!!" The person put his hand and placed it on her mouth

"Sakura!!!" Naruto cried out and instantly threw a kunai

The person made Sakura a human shield to protect himself from the Kunai and Sakura's figure turned into smoke…

"An Illusion!!!" The person was in shocked of what he just saw

"Hehe…" Naruto grinned while carrying the real Sakura a Naruto's red Chakra started to flow out of his body

"NARUTO!!! You Bastard!!!" The person immediately charged at Naruto but luckily Naruto dodged it and threw another Kunai at the person…

"An Illusion!!!" Naruto then got alerted

"You thought you're the only one who knows how to make illusions! Ha!" The person then got a kunai and threw it onto Naruto and now he wasn't lucky and got hit by the Kunai.

Naruto then released Kyuubi's Chakra and placed Sakura on one side and started to fight the person. Naruto charged back at him. He dodged Naruto's attack and tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto blocked it. He got very furious and used his special technique and Naruto answered back with a Rasengan and when the two powerful techniques meet the whole building collapsed and they end up fighting on ground. Sakura almost fell but Naruto immediately saved her from falling and placed her far away from where Naruto and the person continued there fight. Both of them fought for an hour until both of them are bloody and almost out of Chakra. The person is the only one standing and got hold of a kunai.

"Naruto, I won this round. Now it's time for You to…"

The person got hold of the Kunai up high

"DIE!!!" he exclaimed

When he was just about to stab Naruto, Sakura immediately stabbed him on his Back

"Sa… Ku… Ra… I shall die with you!!!" But it's too late he ran out of chakra and died out. He landed on Sakura's hands as if Sakura was carrying him. Blood flowed onto Sakura's hands. It continued too her elbows.

(A/N Who is that person??? Please continue to know!!! )

"S… A… S… U… K… E…" Sakura was in shock of what she has done and at the same time seeing Sasuke's blood flowing on her arms

"Nice… Work… Sakura…" Naruto weakly said while crawling towards Sakura.

Sakura dropped Sasuke and helped Naruto Sit up and she Cried on Naruto's Shoulders

"I killed Sasuke… Why did I…" Sakura whimpered not completing her sentence

"That's ok Sakura. He tried to hurt you would you forgive someone like that, someone you loved then gave nothing back and then attempted to hurt you" Naruto replied

Sakura cried Louder

That's alright lets bring him to Tsunade's place and let her heal him and have him treated

"Ok, I'll have to heal you first" Sakura then healed Naruto and he stood up and Carried Sasuke's bloody body.

Naruto then brought Sasuke's body to Tsunade

"What the hell happened to him!!! And What the hell happen to you!!!" Tsunade Asked Furiously

"He tried to kill us!" Naruto replied

"Please Master Hokage cure him please…" Sakura cried out

"Ok I'll do my best!" Tsunade replied

Tsunade tried to cure Sasuke but failed. She tried everything she can think of to cure Sasuke but she failed.

After some hours of waiting

Tsunade came out with a big frown. Naruto asked about his condition and gave Naruto a shocking news

"Naruto he's… gone…" Tsunade replied with a big gulp

"How will I say this to Sakura?" Naruto questioned

"Just tell her the truth…" Tsunade replied

Naruto got hold of sakura and hugged her.

"Naruto… how's Sasuke…" Sakura asked quietly

"Umm… Sakura…" Naruto replied and releasing his grip from Sakura

"Naruto!!! What happened to Sasuke!!!" Sakura yelled out

"He…is… G…O…N…E… Sakura he's gone." Naruto gulped and hugged Sakura tightly

Sakura began to shed tears and (almost Flooded the whole building with tears Just an expression). Naruto whipped Sakura's face and said "Sakura, just let it out…" Sakura continued crying and Naruto cried with her. After a while both of them stopped crying and accepted what happened. But Sakura still has haven't gotten over this. Naruto waited long days for her to accept it. Naruto and Sakura found out that they couldn't sleep at Naruto's apartment anymore because it was all obliterated. They also both found that Sakura's house was just in a genjutsu and they both stayed their first until Naruto's apartment has been totally repaired. Sakura kept quiet and tried her best not to show to Naruto that she hasn't gotten over of what happened to Sasuke.

They left for a walk and to let Sakura cool off…

"Sakura, are you alright now?" Naruto asked calmly

"Yeah…thank you Naruto for saving me last time when Sasuke tried to kill us." Sakura replied

"That's nothing Sakura…actually you're the one who saved me. Without you maybe I'm the one there Tsunade is trying to revive." Naruto replied

"Hnn…" Sakura weakly said

"Umm.. I would like to ask Something…" Naruto gulped

"What?" Sakura replied

"Since Sasuke is out of the picture…" Naruto Started to blush furiously

"Umm… what about it?" Sakura replied and stared at Naruto's gaze

"Umm… Sakura I…"

"…………" …………

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! Next chapter will surely make you want to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend hehehe .


End file.
